Fylla Katafito
Background Fylla Katafito was born in Cepheus. Her father was an investigator and she was childhood friends with the son of one of his co-workers, Miles Sequentis. Eventually she would fall in love with him, but sadly, Miles was kind of dense when it came to romance, so she's pretty much just waiting to see if he ever figures it out. Fylla, however, was odd for a Cepheus. Perhaps due to her mother being one of the administrators for one of the protected forests in Cepheus, Fylla held a deep love for nature. She'd rather spend time out in the forest than in libraries or tinker shops and really, she only pursued her academic pursuits to the extent of following Miles around while he tried investigating. One day she was helping her mother on the reserve, greeting visitors and helping keep things orderly when she was asked by a visitor she couldn't remember coming in to help her find her pergern. Considering how easy it would be to startle a domesicated pergern should it wander into the terrority of a predator, and fires were not something encouraged in the park, Fylla had gone out to find the missing critter. She had managed it within fifteen minutes and was able to return the pet. Which she was surprised by. She always had a talent for finding missing people and pets in the park, but for where the pergern was, it'd have usually taken her an hour at least. When the woman left, there was an Ophiuchus book left behind as well as the location of Huntress' temple. Fylla had read the book. She always held a small interest in the spirits, but had never gotten the chance to really research the subject with it's lack of popularity in Cepheus. However, after the encounter and reading the book, Fylla finally felt like she had something to do with her life besides just following Miles around. She had fought with Miles about it, but Fylla wanted something more to her life and she felt it was a sign she couldn't ignore. And she believed Miles could cope without her around all the time. She went to the island and went through the motions of joining, discovering that her ability to find and track things really had improved greatly and mysteriously and she was told she had been gifted by Huntress. As such she became a disciple for the Goddess and after getting her Ophi card with Caduceus, traveled around the world as a messenger of the gods. Personality Fylla firmly believes in the gods. Even if bad things happen, it's because it's part of some greater plan. Nothing will shake her belief in them, which can be a bit of an issue when she visits home, but that's fine. Not like her getting in yelling matches is anything new. Fylla is a tsundere. She is just as likely to kick your ass as take care of you. She will fight tooth and nail and she does know how to fight well. She has no shame when it comes to getting into an argument with someone, and will yell in the middle of a crowded street. That being said, when things do get violent, she prefers to disable than to harm. Though she can harm. Since becoming a disciple of Huntress, she quickly learned how to hunt and can take down some vicious predators with her bare hands, and that can transfer surprisingly well to people. However, Fylla is a kind and caring girl when her rage isn't provoked. She's always willing to led a hand and she'll tend to any stranger that she sees as being in need of help. Relationships Miles Sequentis is her childhood friend. That she is actually in love with, but won't admit. At least not until Miles stops acting dumb. Despite their yelling matches and Miles disapproval of her being a priestess, they are rather close and Fylla has always adored him. Whenever she's nearby, she'll try to visit him if he doesn't track her down for a visit first. She'll even go out of her way in her route just to end up near Cepheus for these visits. Aella is a Vulpecula girl she'll encounter on her travels. Will hang out for a bit while they're heading in the same direction. Pretty much just bring girl bro things. Corvus has a particular fondness for Huntress in general, so is usually well received by the locals when she heads through there. Category:Characters